Paying For Somthing He Did
by Sevy14
Summary: Why must I always pay for somthing he did? His dominant personality is annoying and what I wouldn't do for a night to go by when it wasn't my fault and I could just sit back and relax. Like that would ever happen, I'm always paying for somthing he did.
1. A Stupid Domestic Argument

Paying For Something He Did... Slytherins!

BANG!! I looked up, startled at the loud sound and saw him standing there. Even in his anger, just standing there, dark figure outlined and shadowed perfectly he took my breath away. He stood there for just a moment, his opaque eyes piercing my hazel ones and I shivered. What had I done to deserve a look that could kill? Finally, as though he'd decided that standing in the doorway wasn't enough he slammed the door shut, and stalked over to stand just before me. And even though he was still a few feet away from me I couldn't help but tremble with anticipation, not trusting myself to meet his gaze I hung my head, my shoulder tensed, I was blinking back the eruption of tears that threatened, already accepting the harsh, verbal whipping I was surely about to receive. It felt like an eternity and I was about to look up, take the bull by the horns as my father would say, raising my eyes, he caught my chin in his hand. Startled that his face was mere inches away from mine and I hadn't noticed him lean down I squeaked, but didn't move. I didn't dare move, although I averted my eyes from his powerful gaze. It was then that I heard it, that he uttered a sound.

"Hermione!"

Not trusting myself to speak I continued to look into the fire, the heat burning my eyes as his hand gripped my chin and his voice, oh god that voice, so silky it could melt an iceberg but dripping with a venom that made me cringe.

"Hermione!"

God his voice drives me crazy. How does he does he do that, make me so scared yet, I couldn't think those thoughts, not now, not with his voice so dangerously close to slicing my skin. I swallowed and opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Hermione...?!"

A deadly whisper meant for my ears only. Again I swallowed, took a deep breath, brought my eyes to meet his, opened my mouth and said in a meek voice, "Yes dear?"

Her hazel eyes are so big that I almost want to chuckle she is so scared, trembling, but aroused, how she combines those feelings in one moment I'll never know but this girl, no this woman has gone too far, and this time, this time she'll pay for it. "Do you have any idea why my mood is so sour?" I asked, purring into her face, watching her muscles twitch, listening to her breath as she struggles to think of an answer. Holding back a smirk, I think to myself, this really quite amusing to watch.

In a voice that is almost void of any air she responds, "No… As far as I know I haven't the slightest clue as to why you are upset."

Bringing my hand out from behind my back I raise my shirt, my favorite shirt to eye level, she just looks at it, then back at me. Christ!For someone that is so smart she can be so clueless sometimes.

"My shirt Hermione…" I drawled, "My shirt is PINK! Why. Is. My. Favorite. Shirt. PINK?!" I say in a deadly tone. With each word I watch her face pales, her eyes widen, mouth opens and shuts and she seems to shrink back into the chair. Looking from my shirt back to my face and to my shirt again, all the while her mouth opens and shuts like a trout gasping for air.

"Really dear, if you have any thoughts as to why my shirt went from white to pink now would be the time to stop swallowing air like a dying fish and speak like the living breathing human being that you claim yourself to be." That should do it. Of course, her mouth shuts and her eyes slide into glistening slits, and her mouth into a tiny scowl. I wait. Still nothing, not a sound is emitted from her lovely pink lips. I open my mouth to verbally slap her with another slicing comment. But she beats me to it…

"Severus! How would I know how your shirt got pink? I'm shocked that you would insinuate that I PURPOSLY dyed your shirt just to put you into such a mood. Really, you should think about it. If you want an explanation, maybe you should ask your red socks that were in the load with your shirt, even though I told you not to mix the colors, but of course you wouldn't do that would you?" Ha! One point for me, the greasy git wasn't expecting that.

Oh that little prat! How dare she mock me, she will pay for that later. "How very cheeky of you _Mrs. Snape_, I suppose you think you're being funny."

"Well for your information MR. SNAPE I thou-"

"Mom? Dad? Can I have some milk and can you come in my room, I'm scared."

Making him step back as I rise from my chair, I say, "Of course dear, I'll be there in just a second, ok?"

"Ok," my son mumbles as he turns and heads back down the hallway to his room.

"You my dear are going to pay for being so cheeky about my shirt."

"And you my dearest Severus are going to pay as well for your ridiculous outburst about a shirt, favorite one or not. You are being childish. Now if you don't mind, I have a _REAL_ child to attend to. If you want to grow up you can warm up some milk for your son." I smirk as I walk past him. I almost make it to the door and then turn. He hadn't turned around, perfect, if I am going to pay for a shirt that I didn't ruin then I had better make it worth it I think to myself. Walking back to where he's standing I spank him and say, "You've been a naughty boy. Don't let it happen again." He turns, eyes blazing, a scowl plastered to his face, getting ready to snarl some sarcastic comment at me no doubt. But before he can get anything out from down the hall comes the voice of our son,

"Moooooom! Daaaaaaaad!"

He sounds like he's in tears, or close to. "I hate this part of being the night." My husband says. As he reaches the door he halts himself and turns to look at me, I stare back innocently, waiting, "You my dearest Hermione are going to get the punishment of a lifetime tonight. You know that don't you?"

"Of course dear, I wouldn't expect anything else from you, my husband, the light of my life, the all powerful Severus Snape. Oh, and before you give me the punishment of a lifetime do you want me to bring the socks and the shirt so they can play along too?" I say as innocently as possible. And before he can respond I add, "Of course, if you would like to forgive the clothing incident and move on to the spanking altercation I'd be happy to oblige in getting the punishment of a lifetime… tonight. ALTHOUGH now that you mention it, you did say that last night and I'm still breathing." Now I can barely suppress my giggle and I'm sure he can see my face twitching and my eyes glittering from the amusement I'm getting from this.

"I'm going to talk to our son. You get him some milk. We'll finish this later." He says as starts down the hall.

I nod, even though he doesn't see it and head off to the kitchen to get my son some milk. He really is so much fun to tease and I can't help it, I hope that he knows that. Of course, I think to myself as I sigh and wonder if he ruined his shirt on purpose just so we could have a little argument, especially since he can easily turn it back to white. He was a Slytherin after all I chuckle as I take the milk to my sons room where he is already asleep in his fathers arms. Now there is a sight that I never tire of I think and smile to myself.


	2. Hermione's POV

After our little disagreement earlier it looked like it was going to be another long night

After our little disagreement earlier it looked like it was going to be another long night. Maybe not a night full of arguing but a long night none the less, I would be lying if I had thought I wasn't antsy with anticipation. But of course nothing goes as planned, that would make life, well, it would make it even more perfect than it already is and I don't think the world is ready for that. Slytherin's they can never just rest up for a night, no they just had to get in a fight. Usually in-house disagreements aren't anything to worry about but Slytherin's are Slytherin's and their fights are nasty and always end up with the losing side spending either a night, day or week in the hospital wing, much to Severus' displeasure. Teasing him is so much fun I just love the looks that he gives me, staring me down like I am a scared little first year. That would have worked when I was a student, but now, not now that I am Mrs. Severus Snape. No, his little scare tactics have lost their affect, but I do my best to pretend that they haven't. Anything to make my man happy I think to myself as I sigh and close my eyes. My last thought is of my son asleep in his fathers arms only a few hours before and how much I love them.


	3. Authors Note

I think that I might be done with this story

I think that I might be done with this story. I am not sure at all where it is going to go from here. Let me know what you think, continue on with the story or pull the plug. Well, I would appreciate any thoughts on the subject. Have a great day.


	4. Authors Note Again

Just a little note. I will be continuing on with this story. I do not know when the next update will be BUT I have not abandoned it. I apologize if it looked that way. At the moment I am more caught up with my other stories, but sometime in the near future I will get to this story, as JellyTot-x pointed out, we haven't figured out if he messed up his shirt on purpose. I hope you all are well. Have a wonderful day.-Sevy14


	5. Pouting

**Here is a tiny, tiny, update. I hope you like this. I will be honest with you, I have no idea where this is going since my original idea for this story left me and I am not sure when or if it'll return. I will attempt to update sooner rather than later. I do not want to abandon this story, so just bear with me. Enjoy the little update. –Sevy14**

* * *

"You're back?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Fleetly Corping and Brinus Malfoy were at it again."

"Ah, you'd think that they would learn their lesson."

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, Slytherin's were never good at learning lessons."

"My dear wife, I hope that you are not implying that my house is less capable of learning lessons than yours."

"Of course not my dear, merely pointing out that they just can't seem to-well yes, I suppose that I am, they have yet to learn their lessons."

"…"

"Don't make that face, I'm allowed to tease you."

"And why would you be allowed to tease me?"

"Aside from the fact that I'm your wife?"

"Yes, aside from that."

"Because you dyed your shirt pink just to yell at me."

"I did not-"

"Severus, you did and you know it."

"…"

"If you wanted a little foreplay you had only need to ask."

"I didn't want to ask and besides, I liked my way."

"You ruined a shirt."

"It can be fixed."

"Not now it can't."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were gone I took the liberty of making your shirt permanently pink. You needed some color in your wardrobe anyways."

"You did what?!"

"I-"

"I heard you _wife. _I have color in my wardrobe."

"Your house colors don't count Severus. Aside from that, you don't. Now, I'm tired and I'd like to sleep."

"…"

"Stop pouting and come here."

"Fine, but you shall not get away with this."

"Promises, promises."

"Goodnight my lioness."

"Goodnight my snake."

* * *

**Well that's it. I know it's small. I hope you liked it and hopefully I'll be able to write more for this story. Have a good weekend. –Sevy14**


	6. Late Morning

_Waking up I see that I am alone and our quarters appear to be quiet. Normally this would be a reason to smile, roll back over and fall asleep, something my body desperately needs but after changing all of Severus' shirt's pink, a fact I neglected to mention, I don't think it is a good thing. No, not at all. Getting up I groan as my feet touch down on cold stone. I walk out our bedroom and look into each room as I pass, noticing that I am more and more concerned with the stillness that is surrounding me as I walk on. I reach the kitchen and walk around, nothing seems disturbed. I am just about leave to dress when I spot a note on the floor._

**Good morning my lioness,**

**I trust that your rest was well. After unsuccessfully attempting to wake you I decided it would be nice if I took our son out for some one on one time. We'll be in Diagon Alley looking at Potion supplies, the bookstore, animal shop, and of course he'll be getting some candy-perhaps you will as well. Before you ring me on that cell phone you decided I needed, but I don't, I will be sure to get him fitted for some dress robes. We'll be back around three so feel free to go about your day my dear. **

**Severus**

**PS: Your son says that he'd like to be able to sleep in once in awhile to. **

_I roll my eyes at my sons request since he knows full well that sleeping in until 9:00 is a perfectly acceptable time to be waking up, not feeling hypocritical as I look up at the clock and see it's 11:00. I sigh and grab an apple, a book and curling up in front of the fire for a good read._

* * *

**Hey guys, I know it's short, I'm sorry. But I'm trying to get my must interested in this, really, I am. So for now my short little updates will have to do. Anyways, I hope you like this. –Sevy14**


	7. Severus' Nightmare

**Well I know it's been forever, I apologize. I am tremendously busy and this story often doesn't get a lot of updates because my muse is not fond of it most of the time. I hope you enjoy this though. Have a lovely evening.**

"You didn't call."

I look up at Severus as he walks through the front hallway into the living room. "I figured you had everything under control. Now, I know better and I shall call you." I say returning my attention to my book. I hear him huff a bit and I smile a small smile. "Did you say something dear?"

I glare at the back of her head for a moment, "No."

"Oh, I could've sworn you did." He doesn't say anything but I can hear him moving about behind me, shuffling papers, clinking trinkets or whatever it is he's picking up and setting down. After a couple of minutes of this restlessness from him I put my book down hastily and turn to face him, "What?!" He just looks at me. "I know there is something bothering you because you're being irritating." He glares at me.

"Did you know?"

"Know what?" I say to him

Sighing in an exasperated manner I throw my hands up in the air a bit, "You knew didn't you. I knew it. I knew you knew."

"Know WHAT?!" I say to him. His irritating behavior now is becoming more of a nuisance and I can't figure what's got him in a snit. I put my book down on the couch beside me and stand, moving around the couch and end table to stand across from him. "Severus, what am I supposed to know?" He sighs and doesn't say anything but just stares. After what seemed like a minute of this I look around at the silence and then narrow my eyebrows, "Where's our son?" At this his eyebrow twitches a bit. So this is what he's talking about. "Severus, acting like this and tell me what's going on."

"So you really have no idea?"

"SEVERUS SNAPE!"

"He has a girlfriend."

I look at him. His whispered statement sounded so terribly non-horrific that I couldn't contain myself and I giggled.

"Are you done?" I fail to see how this is amusing in any way, shape, or form.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You were saying about a girlfriend."

"Yes…" I just stare at her.

"Well what's wrong with that? You know it won't be serious, he's practically a baby, I mean, just last night you had to go calm him because of a bad dream. I'm sure it's nothing." I say and move to return to my book on the couch. Reaching out he grabs my arms and I look at him, "What?"

"Longoria Longbottom."

"What?"

"His girlfriend is Longoria Longbottom." She looks at my face for a moment longer and then bursts into another fit of giggles, but this time, the intensity of them is so much that she hiccups, and then snorts, "Hermione, this is not funny. His girlfriend is Longoria Longbottom." She only snorts and then laughs outright. "It's not funny!"

Attempting to calm myself down I look at Severus' face, "You're right dear, I'm sorry." I manage to get out before another fit of giggles takes over me. He looks at me a minute longer before making a growling noise of some sort and then storms off, and I hear his office door slam, this in turn makes me laugh only harder as I return to my book on the couch, waiting for my son to return home.

**Let me know what you think. –Sevy14**


	8. Not an Update

Dearest readers, or what's left of you anyways. I must apologize for my long absence after what was a flurry of activity. I've gotten very caught up in my senior year of college and writing fanfiction has taken a backseat. For that, I apologize. Because I know that it leaves you all hanging, especially without an explanation. As for my stories, I will continuing them all, and I will start working on them again this weekend, and hopefully be updating more frequently than I have been. Once again, I apologize and I hope that you're still here, ready to read some fanfiction. : ) Have a lovely evening and a good week. Until the next update(which will be starting this weekend sometime), I bid you well.

-Sevy14


End file.
